Vida adolescente! xD jaja toda una complicacion!
by MaryLPotter
Summary: Lily y James se encuentran en su ultimo año en Hogwarts!, este es la ultima oportunidad para conquistar a su querida pelirroja, y tal ves tenga mas ayuda, pero que pasa si mete a su ayuda en un gran problema debido a una apuesta? xD
1. Chapter 1

Aaahhh ese Potter… no veo el momento en que me deje en paz! Es solo un presumido, mujeriego, ególatra! Porque me tenía que agarrar a MI! Justamente como capricho! El seria el ULTIMO! Chico en el que me fijaría en todo Hogwarts, que digo Hogwarts, mundo mágico!... – decía Lily Evans, una chica pelirroja con unos ojos verdes impresionante, tenía un bonito cuerpo y era una estudiante ejemplar, venía de familia muggle y algunos Slytherin la molestaban constantemente, pero ella nunca se dejaba intimidar, además que normalmente siempre iba acompañada de sus inseparables amigas

Ya… ya… Lily, nos sabemos toda esa historia que te quieres meter en la cabeza de que "Odias" a Potter – le contesto Mary, ella era Rubia, con el cabello largo hasta la cintura y uno fríos ojos azules, muchos se preguntaban porque esa chica estaba en Gryffindor, ya que parecía una completa Slytherin, muy pocos la conocían realmente…

Por supuesto que lo ODIO, como no odiarlo, no hay una cita que no me estropeé, no hay día en el que no haga bromas, no hay hora en la que no me hable! Aaahhh no me puede dejar en paz? Es tan difícil? – Pregunto ya histérica Lily Evans

Digamos que… Para un chico enamorado si es difícil! – le contesto Mary con una sonrisa burlona

Ya basta! No te divertirías tanto si fuera contigo! – le dijo aún mas molesta

Pues la verdad, tu sabes que Potter me cae muy bien, o debería decir James? – le dijo conteniendo la risa

No se como te puedes juntar con el la verdad y al mismo tiempo ser mi amiga! – comento lanzándose en la cama

Esas son las cosas que hace el Quidditch! Querida Lily, tal ves algún día deberías intentarlo! – le encantaba burlarse de su amiga ella sabía que esa y admitir que en cierta manera James le gustaba seria lo ultimo que haría

Sabes que Jugar Quidditch y salir con Potter seria lo ultimo que haría en mi vida! – le dijo Lily tirándole un cojín en la cara

Jejeje lo se, tu miedo a las escobas nunca va a mejorar, por cierto hablando de Quidditch, donde esta Ori? – pregunto la rubia extrañada que la conversación se limitara a dos

Pues fíjate que ni idea, debe estar volando como siempre! – medito Lily un momento

Bueno, vamos a echarle un vistazo y capaz te encuentras a Potter y le hechas una miradita – le dijo en son de broma su amiga mientras salía corriendo de una enfurecida Lily

James Potter… uno de los chicos mas Populares de Hogwarts, junto con sus amigos Sirius Black y Remus Lupin, también andaba con ellos un pequeño llamado Peter Pettigrew, que era por decirlo así su rata faldera… juntos eran conocidos como los Merodeadores, los chicos mas codiciados por las chicas solamente por ser llamados así…

Peter era bajito, un poco gordinflón y con cara de ratón, tenía el caballo rubio cenizo y varias pecas en la cara…

Remus un chico alto con el cabello color arena y una tierna sonrisa, codiciado por su tranquilo carácter, un chico dulce y encantador, no era de hacer travesuras, pero tampoco intervenía para que no las hicieran, era muy leal a sus amigos y un prefecto de la escuela… Luego viene Sirius, el más guapo de todos y el Sex Simbol de Hogwarts, con el cabello negro y de un liso envidiable, buen cuerpo y ojos de un azul impactante, pero se debe decir que lo que mas cautivaba era su encantadora sonrisa, no había chica que no suspirara por él, y él por supuesto que lo sabía y no decepcionaría a ninguna, su mayor pasión, aparte de las chicas era por supuesto gastar bromas a sus compañeros, en especial a un Slytherin llamado Snape…

Y por ultimo, el tormento de Lily, James Potter, un chico con el cabello negro y desordenado, pero ese desorden le daba un toque sumamente atractivo y muy personal, le encantaba hacer bromas y era el líder de los Merodeadores, siempre con un comentario gracioso en su boca y una sonrisa que derretía hasta a ciertas personillas, sus ojos cafés siempre brillaban tras unas gafas…

Cuando Lily y Mary llegaron al campo de Quidditch se encontraron precisamente con unos chicos muy agradables!

Pero si miren nada mas y nada menos quien me vino a ver volar! No sabes lo feliz que me siento! – le dijo James Potter a Lily

Piérdete Potter, sabes muy bien que te sueño nunca se va a cumplir! – le contesto Lily molesta

Aaahh – suspiro el chico Potter – algún día cambiara cierto Mary? – le dijo James a su amiga con esperanzas

Tranquilo James amigo! Jajaja que esta chica solo aparenta – le contesto Mary mientras se largaba a reír bajo a fulminante mirada de Lily

Ja! Yo lo sabía! Lo ves Evans te traigo loca! – volvió hablar con un tono arrogante el merodeador

No sabes diferenciar una broma de la realidad Potter, a ver si te tomas algo, a lo que venimos, no has visto a Ori? – le pregunto secamente

Oohhh a la otra cazadora de mi grandioso equipo de Quidditch, que por cierto si has logrado que me odie! – le dijo el chico sarcástico

Na, lo que pasa es que ella tiene un poco mas sentido común que esta tonta! – contesto Lily dirigiendole una mirada a Mary que todavía reía un poco, pero se puso seria ante el comentario

Heeey, no me insultes que me tienes que aguantar todas las noches! Jajaja además el día que te cases con James necesitarás una Madrina! Y quien mejor que yo? – le dice risueña

Ja, el día que me case con Potter, tu te casas con Black! – le saca la lengua Lily

No compares imposibles Lily – le decía Mary tranquilamente – Black me odia tanto como yo a él, desde pequeños no nos soportamos! Y siempre peleábamos en esas fiestas donde nos invitaban a los dos! Era tan desagradable! – Lily se había ido a buscar a Ori molesta dejando a Mary y a James hablando un rato

Mary querida! Del amor al odio hay un paso! – dijo James pasando un brazo por el hombro de la chica! – y cuñadita! Ahí viene tu adorado tormento - dijo mientras veía como Sirius se acercaba sonriéndoles y guiñándoles los ojos a las chicas que veía a su paso

Jajaja James, debes estar bromeando, ni en tus sueños mas profundos harías que Black y yo salgamos, siquiera a tomar un café – dijo en son de burla la chica rubia

Estas subestimando mi poder de cupido? Uuuyyy no te lo recomiendo, te apuesto que a final de año tienes una cita con Sirius – James alzó la voz para que el Merodeador que llegaba lo escuchara

Que quien va a tener una cita conmigo? Withers? Ja! Se que siempre ha sentido un sedeo por mi a distancia, pero nunca pensé que lo admitiera! – dijo un Sirius sonrientemente pensativo – en fin, no niña, no sueñes, mi agenda esta llena todo el año!

Ahh por favor Black, primero muerta a una cita contigo! Hay hombres con mucha mas cabeza en este colegio que tu! – le dijo con sorna

Si, claro, cuanto idiotas no querrían tener mis notas y mi encanto, lastima que solamente se me hayan otorgado a mi, lastima?... naaa! Creo que les doy buen uso! – le contesto adulándose como siempre

James! Agarra a tu amigo! Que casi sale volando de lo inflado que tiene el ego! – dijo Mary burlonamente, mientras James se reía de la pelea de sus amigos, siempre era lo mismo

Mira quien habla de egos altos Withers! No hay quien te haga la competencia! – le contesto ya molesto Sirius

No es mi culpa ser tan irresistible! Que te puedo decir? – dijo con un aire de superioridad

Irresistible? Si eres mas fría que un témpano de hielo! No se como puedes gustarle a alguien! – se burló el merodeador

Que te intimide no quiere decir que no sea encantadora, solo que tu particularmente no eres de mi agrado! – le dijo volteando los ojos y sonriendo con superioridad

Ja! Tu intimidarme? A mi? A Sirius Black, el chico mas codiciado de Hogwarts, es el chiste mas grande que me has dicho en todo este tiempo Withers! – soltó Sirius en una falsa carcajada

Bueno ya chicos, ya me reí lo suficiente! Mejor hacemos una apuesta… - propuso James en tono conciliador – Si ustedes dos, salen aunque sea una ves en todo el año… a ver… tienen que Limpiar los Vestuarios del Estadio de Quidditch por un mes, sin contar la ropa y todo eso…

Y si ganamos, que vas hacer a ver Prongs? – intervino Sirius aceptando una gran apuesta

Lo que ustedes quieran! – dijo confiado el gran James Potter

Pues… tendrás que… besar a Snape! O por lo menos hacer algo bueno por el! – dijo con una sonrisa maligna la Gryffidor…

Esta bien! Acepto! Trato hecho? – pregunto

Hecho! – dijo Sirius con una sonrisa confiada

Hecho! – contesto Mary de la misma manera

Prepárense para un mes de duro trabajo chicos! – dijo tan confiado James, que daba miedo, mientras se volteaba rumbo a los vestuarios – no vienes a volar Mary?

Claro, espérame! – y rápidamente se fue junto a James, mientras le dirigía una mirada matadora a Sirius…


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2 El trabajo de Pociones**

Maaaary! Maaary despiértate! – forcejaba Lily con su amiga, todas las mañanas era lo mismo, nunca podía levantarse temprano, y por su culpa llegaba tarde a clases!

Ya voy… ya voy… 5 min mas… - A Lily se le dibujo una sonrisa malvada en el rostro y con un movimiento de varita le lanzo un chorro de agua a Mary en la cara

La Pu… Tu eres loca! – Mary estuvo a punto de soltar una palabrota pero se contuvo

Bueno es que no te despertabas! – le sonrió inocentemente la pelirroja la cual estaba ya totalmente vestida y arreglada

Y donde se supone que están las demás? – preguntó al ver que no había nadie en la habitación

Pues que hora crees que es tonta, yo de buena amiga que trato de levantarte! – le recriminó Lily

Jejeje que linda Lilicita! Por eso es que James te quiere tanto! – y con una gran sonrisa salió corriendo a vestirse mientras Lily le lanzaba un hechizo a la puerta del baño

Al bajar al comedor ya lista para desayunar se encontraron con las otras tres chicas de Gryffindor! Que tenían mejor habito de sueño y ya habían desayunado y estaban charlando tranquilamente en la mesa…

La primera, Ori Circe, ella era la otra cazadora de Gryffindor junto a Mary, tenía el pelo oscuro y corto por los hombros, los ojos verdosos y era la mas alta de las tres, era una aficionada a los deportes, tanto muggles, como mágicos, era bastante simpática y estudiosa, y como Lily no le tenía mucho cariño a los merodeadores!

A su lado estaba Joy Scholtz, con el cabello largo y rizado, castaño claro y ojos del mismo color, era una chica muy dulce con sus amigos, pero antipática como nadie con los que no le daban buena espina, las chicas le tenían bastante rencor porque siempre andaba con chicos lindos…

Y al frente de ellas estaba Oriana Bagshott, pero todo el mundo le decía Ori B, su mayor característica, unas grandes pero grandes bubis, tenía el cabello largo y oscuro, los ojos negros y rasgados y una sonrisa encantadora que no dejaba de lucir nunca, no había chico que no le hubiese gustado alguna ves ella, pero ella siempre había tenido especial debilidad por los Slytherin…

Buenos Días Chicas! – saludó Lily tomando una tostada

Buenos días! Con que al final lograste levantarla! Te felicito Lily! – comento Ori B, Mary y Ori se pasaban todo el día discutiendo, así sea por el color del pelo de Lily, pero en ese momento Mary se encontraba muy dormida para hacer algún comentario

No creo que te preste mucha atención Ori… - le dijo Joy señalando a la rubia que estaba recostada en la mesa

Vaya, vaya, vaya! Si miren a quienes tenemos aquí, las chicas mas bellas de todo Hogwarts! – se escucho la voz de alguien particularmente familiar

Potter busca una mejor frase que nos impresione! – se escucho la voz de Ori C

Si chicos, queremos escuchar algo que de verdad nos halague, no una frase que escuchamos todos los días – esta ves fue la voz de Ori B la que habló

Que quiere mi linda Joy que le diga? – pregunto Sirius Black a la castaña

Aaayy por dios Sirius, tu hasta cuando me vas a seguir fastidiando con eso! – se quejó Joy divertida, este año Sirius se había empeñado en decirle que estaba enamorado de ella, pero Joy no le hacía mucho caso que digamos…

Sabes que siempre te amare! – dijo en tono dramático, mientras se escuchaba un gruñido proveniente de una mata de cabello rubio que había en la mesa – Oh! Mejor no digo esos comentarios, cierto que Withers se pone celosa! Aaahh! Que me importa! – dijo mientras se reía de su propio chiste

Lily querida! No me has hablado en toda la mañana! – dijo Lames sentándose al lado de la pelirroja que lo seguía ignorando

Potter déjame en paz, no tienes cosas mas importantes que hacer? – se quejó mientras seguía comiendo su tostada

No! Tu eres lo mas importante para mi Lilicita! – le dijo James jugando con los cabellos pelirrojos de la chica que puso los ojos en blanco

Hey! Primero soy Lily, no LILICITA, y segundo! Para ti soy EVANS! OK! – ese comentario que hizo James la saco de quicio, y para mas colmo iba a matar a Mary!

Ok, ok, Linda! No te sulfures! Y espera a que sea mañana! Te tengo una sorpresa! – y diciendo esto le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió corriendo antes que le echara una maldición, mientras Lily se limpiaba el cachete hasta gastárselo!

Huí si, cualquiera cae que te molestó! – Joy también tenia la maña de fastidiar un poco a Lily, eso venía de tanto pasar tiempo con los merodeadores, ella se llevaba bastante bien con ellos… pero le tenía especial apreció a Remus Lupin, según Lily, el único que valía la pena de esos chicos

Sonó el timbre y todas se apresuraron a sus clases, a esta hora les tocaba encantamientos, clase que todas tomaban juntas, ya luego se separaban depende de lo que iba a estudiar cada una…

Al llegar al salón de clases, los Merodeadores ya se encontraban ahí, Remus Lupin les hizo un saludó desde su puesto, mientras James le guiñó un ojo a las chicas y con un gesto les indicó que se sentaran a su lado…

Joy para desgracia de Sirius se sentó al lado de Remus, y comenzaron hablar animadamente! En lo que llevaban del año se habían hecho grandes amigos, y Joy en el fondo sentía algo por él… pero hasta ahora no lo admitía

No es justo, porque con Moony si hablas y conmigo no? – preguntó Sirius haciéndose el molesto

Porque eres un fastidio Black por eso, solo tus novias te soportan y me imagino que solo es porque eres bueno con las manos… no tienes ni tema de conversación – le contestó la voz de Mary desde al lado de James

Tu cállate Withers, nadie está pidiendo tu opinión, y por lo menos me quieren, a ti no te he visto ni un novio! - ese comentario le molestó de sobremanera a la rubia, porque era verdad… no había tenido su primer novio

Eso es porque no me gusta que solo me utilicen como objeto sexual Black… se supone que el día que tenga un novio, es porque me quiera… - Sirius le iba a contestar, pero el pequeño profesor Flicwick entró al salón y los hizo callar a todos

Ese día vieron los hechizos convocatorios, pero tenían que convocar animales grandes… mucho mas grandes…

Lily había aparecido una hermosa águila que volaba por toda el aula y volvía nuevamente a su brazo…

Impresionante Srta. Evans, 10 puntos para Gryffindor – dijo el pequeño profesor encantado – a ver que nos tiene por aquí Srta. Withers…

Mary con un elegante movimiento de varita hizo aparecer un tierno gato atigrado, con hermosos ojos azules el cual se pavoneaba por el escritorio

Observa esto James… - Dijo Sirius mientras se le dibujaba una sonrisa malvada, y con un increíble movimiento de Varita hizo aparecer un enorme perro negro, el cual al ver al gato empezó a ladrar y a perseguirlo por todo el salón, tumbando libros por doquier!

Sr. BLACK! Sr. WITHERS! Desaparezcan esos animales inmediatamente! – gritaba incansablemente el pequeño profesor sin recibir ninguna atención

Eres un imbeeecil Black! Desaparece ese sucio perro de mi vista! – Gritaba Mary realmente molesta!

JAJAJAJA Ni lo sueeeñes Withers, tu cara a sido todo un poema! Y mira eso! – Sirius señaló a su perro que tenía acorralado al gato de Mary y estaba apunto de comérselo!

AAAHH! BLACK! Te DETESTO! – y con un movimiento de varita hizo desaparecer a su gato, para luego mandarle un hechizo silenciador a Black! – para que te sigas riendo!

Jajaja esta te quedo buena! De verdad que si! – le dijo James divertido, mientras se ganaba una mirada de reproche de Sirius – Ya voy ayudarte amigo! – y con un ágil movimiento le devolvió la voz… cuando Sirius iba a protestar la aguda voz del Profesor Flicwick hizo que todos los alumnos se callaran

Escúchenme bien Sr. Black y Srta. Withers, Al terminar la clase se van directamente al despacho de la profesora McGonagall, y 20 puntos menos para Gryffindor! – finalizó Flicwick – ahora Váyanse!

Bien hechooo! – ironizó la voz de la pelirroja

Ya vamos Lily, sabes que yo no haría algo así en situaciones normales! Pero es que Black se pasa… se mete conmigo apropósito! – cometo molesta la ojiazul

No será que Potter tiene razón y siente algo por ti? – pregunto Lily pensativa

O Vamos Lily… primero admites que te gusta Potter y luego dices esas cosas! – rió su amiga

Esta bien, esta bien… dejo de hacer tontos análisis! – dijo la pelirroja pasando un brazo por los hombros de su amiga! – por cierto, cual crees que será la sorpresa que me tenga James?

James? Desde cuando es James? Jajaja y bueno, ya vas a ver la sorpresa! Es genial! – dijo Mary poniendo ojos de ilusión!

Porque siempre sabes todo respecto a él! Que rabia, por eso nunca admitiría frente tuyo! Serias capaz de decírselo inmediatamente! – Lily se cruzó de brazos haciendo un puchero

Heeeey! Me ofendes! Yo no le diría nada, se acabaría el suspenso! Además sus peleas son divertidas, no sabes cuanto me entretengo viéndolas! – sonrió con Malicia la rubia

Si serás! Oye ahorita nos toca pociones será mejor que nos apresuremos! Slughorn no conciente mucho que lleguemos tarde – comentó Lily apresurando el paso

O vamos Lily, si eres su alumna favorita, de que te quejas! – la siguió la rubia arrastrando los pies

Pues a ti también te quiere bastante… estas en el club no? – le dijo Lily sin prestarle mucha atención…

Aahh muchos estamos en el club y no nos tiene tanto aprecio… ni a James, ni a Black… ni a mi, X… con tal que me ayudes como siempre estoy feliz! – este comentario o hizo justo antes de entrar al salón de clases, los merodeadores por supuesto estaban todos ahí… menos Peter claro está

Withers… tenemos que ir con Mcgonagall recuerdas? – y tras decir estas palabras el pelinegro se la llevo arrastrada

Lily se fue a sentar en uno de los asientos vacíos… cuando el profesor la interrumpió…

Lily querida, si me hicieras el favor de sentarte al lado del Joven Potter! – comento alegremente el profesor, a Lily se le pusieron los ojos cuadrados

Pe… pero… - Lily miraba alternativamente del profesor a james y de James al profesor… James le sonreía seductoramente mientras le guiñaba un ojo…

Nada de Peros! En esta clase trabajaremos en parejas, y haremos una poción de amor… - dijo alegremente el profesor…

Ooohh Lily, una poción de amor, deberías cuidarte, no sabes quien te puede dar una por ahí! Jajaja – rió James para si mismo

Muy gracioso Potter, ni se te ocurra darme algo así! Te juro que te mato! – le dijo Lily clavándole sus furiosos ojos verdes

Quien dijo que yo necesito una poción de amor para conquistarte Evans! – sonrió arrogantemente el merodeador

Es verdad, Potter, una poción es demasiado poco, tendrías que darme a beber el caldero completo! – dijo volteándole los ojos la pelirroja y riendo por lo bajo de su comentario

Jajaja es cierto Prongs, por el camino que vas, le vas a tener que pedir ayuda a Snape con las pociones! – el comentario de Lupin no hizo sino aumentar la risa de Lily

Muy gracioso Moony! Sigue en tu conquista y déjame en paz a mi! – dijo James un poco molesto y haciendo que Remus se sonrojara un poco y volviera hablar con Joy mas apenado

Muy bien, Muy bien… basta de tanta charla… aquí les traigo una poción de amor… en esta es la que trabajaremos en parejas por los siguientes tres meses…

Genial, ya verás como en tres meses Evans me amas! – le dijo James en un susurro

Ja! Ni que nos dieran todo el año para estar juntos te amaría… ya cállate y vamos a empezar con la poción! – y dicho esto saco sus ingredientes y se puso a trabajar mientras james la observaba – que haces ahí mirando como tonto, ayúdame!

Es que te ves tan linda concentrada! – le dijo suavemente…

Si serás, no creas que así te libraras del trabajo! Ponte a cortar esto! – y Lily le paso unas patas de lagartija

En ese momento entraron Mary y Sirius con la cabeza gacha y se sentaron en el único puesto que quedaba vacío detrás de Lily y James, al darse cuenta de esto se miraron extrañados, para luego voltearse la mirada!

Que paso Padfoot? Que tal el castigo esta ves? – pregunto James con una sonrisa

Pues todo sería perfecto si no fuera con Withers… - comento sirius con desden

Yo tampoco estoy Feliz, y James tenemos que organizar todos los libros del Profesor Flitwick por orden alfabético – explico con voz aburrida la rubia

Muy bieeen, esto es un punto mas para mi, están mas cerca de una cita! – comentó feliz el merodeador

Sr. Black, Srta. Withers, se les agradece por favor, ya que están llegando no hacer tanto ruido, y como espero le estuvieron informando sus compañeros, tenemos un trabajo en parejas… - Sirius y Mary se voltearon a ver horrorizados – si jóvenes, trabajaran juntos… durante tres meses…


	3. Planeando todo

**Capitulo 3 Planeando todo**

Genial… ahora si me acomode yo… tres meses con Potter! Estoy empezando a creer que todo esta planeado! – decía Lily entrando en su habitación

Y tu de que te quejas… yo aparte del trabajo tengo un castigo… y es peor… con Black! – le dijo Mary agarrando su guitarra y tocando algunas notas

Oye Mary, tenemos tiempo sin tocar… sabes que tengo una canción nueva… - le comentó la ojiverde

En serio? A verla! – dijo Mary emocionada, Lily siempre escribía canciones geniales

Bueno… lo que pasa es que no esta terminada… pienso ponerle como un tipo de historia… pero no se… se me corto la inspiración… - explicaba la pelirroja

Si, si, si! Lo que sea, déjame verla! – se exasperaba la rubia, cuando Lily saco una hoja de su baúl rápidamente se la quito…

Oooye, espérate! Necesitas las notas… - Lily agarro su guitarra… su guitarra era acústica, a diferencia de la de Mary que era eléctrica… - Mira… viene así… lo que pasa es que necesito la ayuda de Ori B con el teclado…

Espera un momento… - con un movimiento de varita Mary apunto a un collar que tenía una estrella y lo iluminó… entre las chicas tenían esa comunicación, cuando necesitaban llamarse, su collar brillaba… y eso significaba ir a la habitación inmediatamente… no pasaron ni dos minutos cuando Ori ya estaba aquí…

Que paso! – se escucho la voz de Ori un poco agitada – vine corriendo

Jejeje, nada importante Ori tranquila… solo necesitamos tu ayuda con el teclado…

Tienen una nueva canción? – sonrió la chica, y con un movimiento a su largo cabello negro sacó su teclado inmediatamente…

Dame las notas Lily… - indico la chica, y Lily le pasó su hoja… y dio algunas notas con la guitarra… - muy… tengo la entrada perfecta… - Ori comenzó a tocar una hermosa melodía hasta que le indicó a Lily que entrara…

_Hay unas que llegan al alma,_

_que te hacen mover las palmas._

_Otras que llegan al corazón._

_Hay unas que se necesitan,_

_otras que nunca se olvidan,_

_que te hacen despertar pasión._

Muy bien, se escucha excelente! – comento Mary feliz, la voz de Lily era hermosa, perfecta, se podría decir que mágica, Mary y Ori también cantaban… pero no tan bien como ella!

_Oyendo una canción para ti, para mi;_

_y que nos llegue al pensamiento_

_para vivir y expresar todo lo que yo siento._

_Quiero tenerte; te dedico esta canción _

Y bueno… ese pretendo que sea el coro… - dijo Lily ya respirando…

Esta increíble de verdad me gusta… es lenta, es bonita… me gusta bastante… - dijo Ori encantada…

Seep, a mi también me encanta! – apoyó la rubia – vuelvan otra ves a tocarla, por cierto… lo que necesitamos es una batería…

Ya nos rendimos… sabes muy bien que nunca vamos a encontrar un baterista… y mucho menos un bajista… - le corto Lily

Pasaron toda la tarde dándole forma a la canción, era definitivo que Lily la cantaría, pero necesitaba algunos arreglos… además que no estaba terminada…

Oigan… tenemos historia de la magia ahorita… - comento Lily…

Cierto, a quien se le ocurre poner historia de la magia a las 4 de la tarde? – dijo molesta Mary

Si bueno, yo iré a dormir a esa clase – comentó ori

Si… yo también, le pediré los apuntes a Ori o a ti Lily… son las únicas en el mundo que toman apuntes! – y diciendo esto la chica salió con el bolso a cuestas

Uuufff… siempre se aprovechan de mi nobleza! Dijo Lily siguiéndola

Historia de la magia fue lo mas aburrido del mundo, como ya se había predicho las únicas tomando apuntes eran Ori C, y Lily… el resto estaban poco mas que dormidos... Remus se hallaba en una interesante conversación con Mary, hablaban en voz muy baja para no se escuchados por nadie…

Si… entonces mañana en la noche… muy bien, yo me encargo de que este allí! De verdad no se como James, nunca me comentó eso… es decir yo sabía que le gustaba y esas cosas… pero no sabía que se lo había tomado tan enserio… y mucho menos que tu… y Black… me impresionan! – Decía Mary mirando a Remus impactada

Pues así es Mary, espero que estés allá, verás como quedas impresionada! Seguro te va a encantar! Tu nunca has visto a James verdad? – le preguntó sonriendo el merodeador

Bueno… a James si… una que otras veces, pero no me imagino a Black! Jajaja por dios! – Mary se burló por lo bajo

Ya… no entiendo porque se odian tanto… - comento Remus más para si – harían linda pareja

Horror! – en ese momento sonó el timbre…

Evans! Lily! – se escuchó la voz de James, llamando desde lejos!

Que pasa Potter? – dijo volteándose y quedando frente a frente…

Pues… nada, quería darte esto! – y le dio una tarjeta que Lily vio con desconfianza… - tranquila, es una invitación… eso si! No la abras hasta mañana! – con un beso en la mejilla se despidió

MUERETE POTTER! – Gritó con todas sus fuerzas, mientras el se volteaba y le sonreía

Modere su vocabulario Srta. Evans! – se escuchó la voz de la profesora Mcgonagall, Lily puso los ojos en Blanco…

Lo siento Profesora…

Lily estaba merodeando sola por los castillos… Mary se había ido a cumplir su castigo hace no mas de 10 min. y no tenía ni idea de donde estaban sus otras amigas…

Que hace una Gryffindor tan sola por aquí? – pregunto una voz fría desde las sombras, Lily se estremeció

Que quieres Snape? – preguntó aparentando tranquilidad…

Evans, Evans, Evans… que quiero? O a quien quiero?... – dijo un chico pálido, de pelo largo y grasiento saliendo de entre las sombras

No te andes con juegos conmigo Snape, mira que no estoy de humor! – habló la pelirroja exasperándose

Que te hizo Potter esta ves? Arruinó otra de tus citas? – le dijo Snape en tono de burla y apuntándola con la varita

Potter es problema mío Snape… - dijo la pelirroja entre dientes

NO!... pues fíjate que no sangre sucia – le habló furioso el chico acorralando a la pelirroja en la pared sin dejarla de apuntar… Lily trataba de agarrar su varita, pero Snape tenía sus manos sujetadas - Potter es mi problema mas grande! Y tu… tu eres la mejor manera de molestarlo…

HEY! Snevillus! Que crees que haces – James Potter se acercaba furioso apuntando a Snape con la varita - EXPELLIARMUS! – de la varita del merodeador salió un rayo que le dio de lleno a snape mandándolo a volar unos varios metros

Lily se encontraba Furiosa y un poco asustada… se encontraba sentada en el suele respirando agitadamente

Lily! Lily estas bien? Que te hizo ese desgraciado? – preguntaba James preocupadísimo mientras revisaba a Lily por todas partes para asegurarse de que no le había ocurrido nada

Estoy Bien Potter! Ya! Tampoco es el fin del mundo! – dijo al fin Lily levantándose del piso y alejando un poco a James…

Ese Snape… si será imbécil! No te hizo nada verdad? – seguía preguntando aunque un poco mas calmado el pelinegro

No… Potter, no me hizo nada – A Lily le hizo gracia ver a James tan preocupado, en el fondo se conmovió un poco…

Que porque me miras así? – dijo el extrañado – aaahh es que te estoy pareciendo lindo! – dijo con una sonrisa que hubiese cautivado a cualquiera, menos a Lily claro está

Ya Potter, lo arruinaste! – dijo ella tratando de esconder una sonrisa

Ooohh, bueno ya… en serio estas bien?... ese Snevillus… le hubiese dado una paliza, pero tenía que ver como estabas… - dijo el más serio de lo normal

Si bueno, la verdad es que si es un completo imbécil… aunque yo me hubiese podido defender sola! – dijo con seguridad la pelirroja

De eso no lo dudo! – dijo el riéndose

Que? No me crees?... X… de todas maneras… muchas gracias Potter… - dijo ella sin mirarlo

Wow! Nunca lo hubiese creído, lastima que no tengo nada para grabar este momento! – dijo en tono de broma mientras recibía una mirada molesta de la pelirroja…

Mientras tanto Mary y Sirius se hallaban sentados sobre una mesa con un montón de libros alrededor y tratándose de ignorar lo mas posible pero en realidad sus intentos no eran nada productivos, cada cinco segundos alguno volteaba a ver al otro como esperando algún hechizo o broma de su "adversario"

Black, quieres dejar de mirar hacia acá, eres molesto sabias! – dijo Mary ofuscada mientras dejaba un tomo sobre los "Encantamientos mas usados en el siglo X"

No te estoy mirando a TI Withers, simplemente estoy cuidando la retaguardia, en cualquier momento me sales con uno de tus "hechicitos" y no estoy de humor para recibirlos! – respondió el de mal talante

Me tienes miedo Black? – dijo la chica en tono burlón y con una sonrisa de superioridad

Ni en tus mejores sueños, o no, cierto que en tus mejores sueños te estoy haciendo cosas indebidas – dijo en el mismo tono que la chica había empleado anteriormente

Aahh si serás insoportable, creído, ególatra – La Rubia se había parado sobre la mesa y sacado su varia apuntando al chico, mientras él ni corto ni perezoso hacía lo mismo

Quieres un duelo Withers! – dijo el mas que todo divertido, si hay algo que tenía que admitir, claro esta, no enfrente de seres racionales, era que le encantaba pelearse con esa chica, y aunque en realidad no le tenía mucho aprecio por cuestiones familiares, esa relación de odio era encantadora

Tu te lo buscaste Black! – con un movimiento de varita la ropa de Sirius se transformo en la de un indio de esos americanos, quería un duelo, pero mas que todo un duelo de vergüenza

Sirius antes de avergonzarse por el atuendo que le había puesto la chica, sonrió malignamente – con que así me imaginas en tus fantasías no? Jaja interesante Withers, no sabía eso de ti! – y con un movimiento de varita el pero de la chica termino parado y color verde! – mira así combina con la casa de las serpientes! Donde deberías estar!

Cállate Black, tu no sabes nada de mi! – y molesta le pinto al chico el cabello azul y antes de que hiciera algo, cambió su ropa por un tutú y estalló en carcajadas por su propia broma!

Muy graciosa muy graciosa! – el chico se quito el ridículo atuendo para luego lanzarle un gran chorro de pintura, así pasaron por lo menos media hora entre hechizos y hechizos, habían tenido el pelo de mil colores, se habían tirado encima quien sabe cuantas cantidades de sustancias asquerosas y puesto los atuendos mas ridículos, que ni siquiera sabían que existían, hasta que de repente una voz atronadora desvió la atención de los chicos dandole los hechizos de lleno y terminando Sirius con la piel verde y el pelo naranja y Mary con el cabello parado y morado y vestida de la guerra de las galaxias…

ME PUEDEN EXPLICAR QUE DEMONIOS ESTA OCURRIENDO AQUÍ! – La voz de la profesora Mcgonagall se escuchaba tremendamente molesta, ambos chicos se miraron sin saber exactamente que decir, hasta que Sirius sonrió abiertamente y se acerco a la profesora

Vera Profe, lo que pasa es que la Srta Withers y yo, estábamos probando que tipo de disfraces podríamos usar para el baile de Halloween! – la profesora lo escudriñó con la mirada – no ponga esa cara, yo se que era una sorpresa, pero aquí en Hogwarts los chismes corren rápidamente – dijo el chico con una sonrisa encantadora

Esta ves se ha inventado una buena excusa Black, pero eso no los salvará de su castigo, los espero en mi oficina luego de que arreglen este lugar, y por favor, no vayan vestidos así a la fiesta – y dicho esto salió del aula y ambos chicos soltaron una carcajada

Como sabías que había un baile de Halloween? – preguntó la rubia curiosa, luego de lograr volver a la normalidad

Soy un Merodeador Withers, siempre sabemos todo! – dijo con una sonrisa de superioridad que molesto a la chica y le hizo recordar porque siempre peleaban, ella era igual a él…

Si, si lo que digas… ahora ayúdame a limpiar este desorden que sino nos quedaremos hasta la media noche aquí, y eso es algo que NO quiero… - dijo la chica tratando de ignorar el comentario, así pasaron un rato arreglando aquí y allá chocando de ves en cuando y tratando con todas sus fuerzas de ignorarse mutuamente…

Oye Black? – preguntó Mary luego de estar un tiempo meditando si debía o no sacarle conversación, pero ya estaba aburrida de ese silencio, así que no le quedo de otra

Sabía que no resistirías hablarme – dijo el seguro y sonriendo para si

Te hablo por necesidad, no por gusto – dijo ella indiferente, sabía que el odiaba la indiferencia – solo te iba a preguntar como iban los planes de James con la sorpresa

Oh, eso, va muy bien diría yo… tenemos todo listo, quedara impresionada, mejor dicho, quedaran impresionadas – dijo el sonriendo abiertamente al imaginarse la escena – Joy ira cierto?

Eemmhh Si supongo que querrá ver a Remus – dijo la rubia para picarlo

Ah, no seas tonta, lo que pasa es que quiere hacerse la dura conmigo – dijo el arrogantemente

Tu crees lo que quieras Black, solo te digo que te estas haciendo falsas ilusiones, pero mejor me callo, no quiero perderme al gran Sirius Black con el corazón roto jajaja – Mary no podía evitar ese tono burlón en su voz y mas con ese chico tan chocantemente arrogante

Ya veremos quien se ríe Withers, nadie puede con los encantas de Sirius Black – dijo el con suficiencia

Si, lo que digas, bueno si el GRAN Sr. Black me disculpa, creo que es hora de irme- dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica – adiós Don Juan!

Sirius se quedo un poco extrañado ante la actitud de la chica, se estaba burlando de él, bueno eso no era raro, pero es que ella creía que no podía conquistar a la chica que se le diera la gana? Que le pasaba? El era el mas grande conquistador de Hogwarts!


End file.
